As is known in the art, ion beam etching (IBE) is used in many semiconductor manufacturing processes. Ion beam etching can be used to remove resist layers formed on a semiconductor material. For example, a resist layer can be deposited on a substrate made of a semiconductor material. A mask layer can be used to selectively expose portions of the resist layer and form a pattern. The semiconductor material can then be exposed to an ion beam. The impact of the ions erodes areas not covered by the mask layer to provide a desired semiconductor structure.